solarsystemencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sun
Pumpkin Free Speech Red Carrot Orange | size = Massive | astronomicalsymbol = ⊙''' | startype = G2 main-sequence star Yellow dwarf Red giant (future prediction) }}The '''Sun is a G2 main-sequence star, yellow dwarf and the center from the Solar System. The Sun is a sphere that is nearly perfect and made of hot plasma. By far, the Sun is the most important energy source for the Earth's life. Being the system's center, it is the largest component in the Solar System. Appearance The Sun is a massive star made of hot plasma. This star is classified as a G2 main-sequence star and yellow dwarf, additionally classified as red giant in the future. The Sun is normally coloured with Pumpkin, Free Speech Red and Carrot Orange. The Sun is very bright and can be seen from Earth as a small ball, being the opposite to its actual size. Looking at the Sun can annoy the eyes, since it is somewhat near the Earth and shines a lot. When using visible light with solar filter, the Sun will look white, containing sunspots and limb darkening seen. Name The English proper name Sun developed from a word from the old english sunne which may be related to south. Other cognates to the Sun's name appear in other Germanic languages. The latin-translated word, which is Sol, is often used to refer its adjectival term, solar. Astronomical symbol The Sun's astronomical symbol is shown as ⊙'. This symbol is portrayed as a shield with a circle inside. It is speculated that the inner circle represents a central sunspot. It, along with all the symbols used for planets, were developed for use in both astronomy and astrology. Orbit and rotation The Sun and the Solar System elements are located in the Milky Way galaxy. The Sun is in a spiral arm named Orion Spur, which extends outward from the Sagittarius arm. It actually orbits the center of the Milky Way, bringing the celestial bodies in this galaxy with it. The Sun is moving in the direction of the constellation, Cygnus. The Solar System is moving with a speed of 450,000 miles per hour. The Sun rotates as it orbits the Milky Way's center. Its spin contains an axial tilt from 7.25 degrees. Since the Sun is just hot plasma and not a solid body, different parts from it rotate in different rates. The Sun rotates about every 25 days, but at the Sun's poles the Sun once rotates in its axis every 36 days. Surface The Sun's surface, the photosphere, is a 300-mile-thick region, from which most of the Sun's radiation escapes outward. Unlike other planets, the Sun doesn't have an actual solid surface, and the outer layer of the star instead. We see the photosphere's radiation when it reaches the Earth about 8 minutes after leaving the Sun's surface. The photosphere's temperature is approximately 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit. The Sun can't maintain life, since it is very hot. Humans could only live to 1 second or probably lesser. Size and distance The Sun does have a radius of 432,168.6 miles, which is the same as 695,508 kilometers. The Sun, however, isn't a large star, since there are bigger stars found in the universe. Despite being smaller if compared to several stars, it is massive enough that it requires 332,946 Earths to get the number of its mass and its volume would require 1.3 million of Earths. This star is 93 million miles, which is the same as 150,000 kilometers, from Earth. The nearest stars to the Sun are Alpha Centauri, which is 4.37 light years away, and Proxima Centauri, which is 4.25 light years away. A light year is the distance that light travels in one year, which is equal to 5,878,499,810,000 miles or 9,460,528,400,000 kilometers. The nearest planetary system to the Sun is the Proxima Centauri system. Internal structure The Sun's core extends from the center to about 20% – 25%. It is believed that the Earth's core is hotter than the Sun by judging their calculated temperatures. The core is the only region from the Sun that produces an appreciable amount of thermal energy, with the Sun's remainder being heated by the thermal energy as it transferred outwards. It is composed from seven areas and are therefore listed as following: *'Core: The innermost 20% – 25% area from the Sun's internal structure. Temperatures and pressures are sufficient for nuclear fusion in this area. *'Radiative zone:' Between about 20% – 25% of the radius, and 70% of the radius, this zone is present, where the energy transfer occurs by mean of radiation. *'Tachocline:' The region between the radiative and convective zone. *'Convective zone:' Between about 70% of the Sun's radius and a point close to the visible surface, the Sun is diffuse enough for a convection to occur. *'Photosphere:' The deepest part of the Sun which we can directly observe with visible light. *'Atmosphere:' A gaseous "halo" surrounding the Sun. Planetary system The Sun is the centre star to the Solar System and its largest component. The Sun is known for being in the most recognized planetary system. The star occupies 99.86% from the system's mass, which consists of 1.0014 solar masses. The Sun, along with the Solar System, formed 4.6 billion years ago and the Sun's enormous effect was known since the prehistoric times. Landmarks Gallery File:Suntexture.jpg|The Sun's texture map by STEREO and SDO spacecraft. File:Sunred.png|The current Sun, a yellow dwarf, compared to the estimated size of the future Sun, a red giant. File:Sunrise.jpeg|How does the Sun look in Earth while a sunrise occurs. Trivia *As mentioned previously, the Sun is the largest celestial body from the Solar System and Milky Way. *Mercury is the closest celestial body to the Sun. *The Sun can cause pain from looking at it with the naked eye. *Despite being smaller than other stars, there are other stars discovered to be smaller. Category:Solar System Category:Stars